Sealed Shrine
1. At St. Capitolina Abbey, enter the building at (prt_monk 192, 170). Inside, your Party leader must speak with Friar Patrick (monk_test 309, 146). 2. After asking to enter, the party must wait for the instance to be created. The party will have 5 minutes to enter the dungeon, or else the dungeon will be destroyed. If the dungeon is destroyed, the party may request another one immediately. A party may leave the shrine, but they must return to the shrine in 5 minutes. The party will have 2 hours to finish the dungeon. After the instanceexpires, the party leader and anyone that participated in the party will be unable to create a new instance for 12 hours. (Party members can go with another party leader who can create the dungeon, however.) * Note: A window will appear showing pertinent time limits for the dungeon. If it is closed, it can be opened again using the shortcut Alt+B. 3. Once inside, the party leader must talk to the Falling Grave NPC to begin the quest in the Shrine (141, 221). Snatch, Teleport/Fly Wings, Safety Wall and Assumptio are disabled in the dungeon.Assumptio Scrolls can be used, however. * Dungeon Monsters ' ** 40 Wraith Dead ** 40 Flame Skull ** 20 Khalitzburg ** 40 Skeleton General ** 30 Evil Druid ** 30 Wind Ghost ** 20 Lude ** 10 Banshee ** 20 Ancient Mimic ** 40 Zombie Master Monsters DO respawn here, and give both Experience and Drops. Experience is also lost upon death on both levels of the dungeon. 4. Talk to the Falling Graves. The correct one will give a pendant. Only the Party Leader can obtain and return the pendant to the Falling Grave (141, 221). 5. Return the Pendant of Spirit to the first Falling Grave. The NPC will instruct you to meet him in the center of the Catacomb. 6. Now talk to the Soul of Ancient Hero in the middle of the map. He will require one representative of the party (the party leader) to get 10 Essence of Fires. He will also instruct you to gatherToken of Apostle. Only the party leader and anyone who left the dungeon during the quest needs to have a Token of Apostle to progress to the next floor. You will have 1 hour to finish his task. * Essence of Fire are obtained from Torches. * Token of Apostle are obtained automatically by killing any monster named ''Apostle of Baphomet. These are tradable among party members, but only the party leader and anyone who left the dungeon during the course of the quest are required to have them in order to progress to the next floor. * If the party leader disconnects, respawns, or otherwise leaves the dungeon while collecting Essence of Fire, the Soul of Ancient Hero will no longer correctly recognize the party leader, and the quest cannot be continued. 7. After returning with the items, Soul of Ancient Hero will open the portal to the second floor. The portal can be found at the lower right side of the floor. 8. Once on the second floor, talk to The Main Altar to summon Great Demon Baphomet. Great Demon Baphomet is invulnerable to your attacks. 9. The Soul of Ancient Hero will tell you of seals that will weaken Baphomet. He will instruct you to go to 5 seal locations on the map. The locations are: 2 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 8 o'clock, 10 o'clock and the middle (above The Main Altar). The light blue dots show the locations of the seals. 10. Great Demon Baphomet must be brought INTO the seal and the seal must be activated to weaken Baphomet. Upon activating a seal, your party has a few seconds to damage Baphomet. The Soul of Ancient Hero will tell your party which seal to activate next. The party member who activates a seal will be Stone Cursed for approximately 30 seconds. It is during this time that the other party members must attack and damage Baphomet. The party member who activates a seal cannot activate two seals in a row. Thus, a party must have a rotation for members who will activate seals. * '''iRO Note: Due to a current bug, the alters in the corners of the map might not work. This can make killing Baphomet extremely hard as only the main alter in the center of the room makes him vulnerable. * ' If triggered by a player (by standing in an area near the exits to the outer path), mobs of monsters will spawn near them. At 5 minute intervals, the trigger is reset. These can make it difficult to drag Baphomet around and should be killed as soon as possible after they spawn.' ** Note: the 5 min timer is independent of the spawn actually being activated. for example, it is possible to active the spawn point at 4 min 59 sec, and then again at 5 min 1 sec, yielding two mobs in the space of 2 seconds. Rewards Upon killing Great Demon Baphomet, one of the possible drop items is a Cursed Baphomet Doll, which is used to make the headgear, Baphomet Horns. Process of headgear creation: 1. After killing Great Demon Baphomet and receiving a Cursed Baphomet Doll in your inventory: Do not talk to the Champion NPC to warp out. Use a Butterfly Wing or use the Warp Portal acolyte skill to get out of the instance map. DO NOT talk to any other NPC, AT ALL. Come back to Friar Patrick first and DISCUSS ONLY THE DOLL. * Note: Any other choice but talking to Friar Patrick about the doll that you hold in your inventory will result in failure of the headgear quest. Step 2 will not activate unless you have spoken to the Friar about the doll first. If you talk to any other NPC, or select any other option, your completion status on the instance is reset. This means if you mess up this step by selecting any other option than the doll option or talking to any other NPC, you might possibly have to redo the entire Sealed Shrine Quest again, gain completion of the instance according to the server, and regain the doll. You have been warned! 2. Speak with Rust Blackhand (prt_monk 261,91) with the following items to make a Giant Baphomet Horns. * 1 Cursed Baphomet Doll * 1 Magestic Goat * 30 Crystal of Darkness * 50 Fragment of Darkness * 990,000 Zeny Source: iROWiki